Like Father, Like Son
by Jack Dark Ghost
Summary: Harry not only inherited his father's look, but his personality aswell. Before Albus handled Harry to the Dursleys, he locked his true personality, his father's personality, to make him shy and quiet. Now, after his encounter with Voldemort in the graveyard, the charm is broken for first time.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the remake of my first story I've ever written, so I'm correcting all my mistakes done and hopefully, it will became what I expected from the beginning. I'm still struggling with my English, but it sure is far better than before.

_I hope…_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Harry Potter had never been a normal teen by any means, especially in his 4th year at Hogwarts when he was elected 4th Champion at the Triwizard Tournament. At first, his reaction was to scream and run away like a schoolgirl but, he was Harry Potter, Saviour of the World and Trouble Magnet™, so he couldn't do that, oh no, especially when Hermione pushed him from his seat to go in the Champion's chamber.

Now, the last thing he remembered before falling in unconsciousness was someone touching his scar. Oh God, he hated his scar, everyone thought it was all flowers and rainbow about it, but the damn scar sure hurt a lot in the morning, especially when he had nightmares about Voldemort.

_Voldemort._

Harry opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurry. He could make some figures in the background, they all were standing, no doing anything at all. Harry tried to move his arms but they were trapped by something, it felt like it was some piece of stone.

"Well, well, well, looks like the great Harry Potter goes all dizzy when someone touch is scar" Voldemort's voice ran through the field

"Vo-Voldemort..." said Harry with a raspy voice, his green eyes locking with Voldemort's red ones

"What's wrong, Harry? Baby Potter can't handle that someone touches is scar?" taunted Voldemort with a predatory smirk

"N-No, it just that I-I didn't picture yo-you as the pedophile style, life's a wonder" replied Harry without thinking, his eyes widening when he processed what he said

"Shut up, Potter! If you don't want to die before even giving a fight!" screamed Voldemort at Harry furious. Voldemort throw a Cruciatus at his back when he heard one of his followers stifling a laugh. All movements ceased immediately.

"Now, I want you to show some respect before you end like your friend over there" said Voldemort while pointing at Cedric's fallen figure

Harry could felt his blood boiling at the mention of Cedric. Suddenly, the statue freed him from his position and he was thrown in the floor. Hard.

"Come on Potter, show me what you've learn so far!" said Voldemort while pointing at one of his Death Eater to give Harry his wand

Harry looked up from the dirt and saw his magic wand throw in from of him. He was playing with him, like a cat tainting a mouse. Harry picked his wand from the floor and stood in his feet. He needed to do something, and do it quickly. Then, Harry remembered the Cup, it was a Portkey.

"Are you ready, Potter? Let's me see what you have, now, bow to death" Voldemort's voice snapped him to reality

Trying to not look frightened, Harry gave a small bow while he searched for the Cup in the field.

"Ahh, looks like you actually learnt something useful from Hogwarts. Showing respect to someone superior to you is always nice"

"Shut up..." grumbled Harry

"What? I think I heard you say something?" mocked Voldemort

"I said, SHUT UP! _Expeliarmus!_"

"Foolish kid, _Crucio!_"

Harry felt like his bones were ripped from his body. All of his blood was on fire, it was like walking in Hell. Harry let a scream escape from his lips while he fell down in the ground. Suddenly, all the pain ceased and his breath returned to normality. Harry knew he couldn't make it, it impossible, especially with all the Death Eater around watching the display with popcorn in hand.

"Come on Potter, get up! Don't tell me that's all what you have" taunted Voldemort again

"I-I was ad-admiring the dirt" stuttered Harry while he tried to stand again

Harry looked at Cedric's falled body. It was too much, he tried to think of a way to get out of all of this mess but...Harry felt another shot of pain flow through his body, immediately the was throw to the floor again, his body convulsing with pain.

"So, this is the end of Harry Potter. What a pity, I wanted to make to beg for your life like your parents did"

"Shut…UP! _Expeliarmus!_"

Harry's shot flew through the air and collided with Voldemort's wand before anyone could do something. Harry knew that this was his opportunity, so he ran as fast as he could from his spot before green flashes were throw at him. Harry conjured a magical shield around him with his last strength while he ran throw the graveyard. Harry saw Cedric's body near some bushes, he throw himself in the ground without a second thought when he felt a cutting spell hit is back. Harry screamed as he took Cedric's arm and searched for the cup. Finally, Harry spotted the cup in the ground lying not too far from him. Harry heard Voldemort's screams about "filthy brat" and "useless followers", Harry pointed his wand at the cup and shouted his new favourite spell.

"_Accio Cup!_"

The cup flew from his spot and crashed with Harry's open palm before a big green spell struck where Harry was.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Voldemort's scream started to fade as Harry felt the Portkey take control

Harry felt how the world started to materialize again, his body crashed hard to the ground, Cedric's body lying below him. Harry could hear cheers and shouting from the audience but he was more concerned about the stabbing pain he was feeling in his back. Then, all cheers and applauses stopped from a moment before they were replaced with screams.

"Harry, m'boy, are you alright?" Dumbledore's voice could be heard in the far

"He's back professor…Voldemort is back…" Harry whimpered as he looked at the headmaster in the eye. Dumbledore looked at Harry surprised but then he noticed a change in the eyes of the young Potter. Dumbledore couldn't think anything more when the entire crowd started to gather around him and the two fallen champions

Harry could hear voices around him, but his mind was elsewhere. At first he hadn't noticed anything, but now that all the fighting was done, he could feel himself lighter, even happier. His mind was clearer now and his thoughts were more defined. Harry didn't even noticed when Madam Pomfrey levitated him from Cedric's body, not again when he was placed in a bed and a glass of green matter was pressed against his lips.

For Harry it was like living a dream, and then time started to flow normal again as he finally recognized the Hogwart's infirmary.

"Harry, are you there?"

Harry could make Hermione's voice so he just nodded.

"Mate, you look like shit" Ron's voice snapped him from reality

"Ron! How could you say something like that!" said Hermione angry with her friend

"Bu-But is the truth" said Ron with his hands in the air in signal of surrender

"Honestly…" murmured Hermione

"It's okay Hermione, I DO feel like shit" reassured Harry with a small laugh

Hermione looked sharply at Harry but seeing him laugh made her smile a bit, then she started to hiccup in her spot.

Before Harry could say something he felt two arms around his body and he stiffened as Hermione started to sob in his lap. Harry shot Ron a look of "Help me please" but Ron just looked at him with the same expression of lost. It was then when Harry felt Hermione's well endorsed breast pressed against his chest, Harry started to blush from the contact and he put his hands in his lap to hide his growing problem.

Hermione recovered a little after, her eyes a bit puffy from all the crying, but she reassured that she was okay now. Harry seeing the concerned look of his friends began to tell his tale of what happened in the graveyard after he and Cedric touched the cup. Ron and Hermione were thrilled to learn that Harry was put under then Cruciatus Curse not one but two times, still, they remained silent during all the time until Harry told them how he escaped. They talked for more than hour about what happened until Madam Pomfrey appeared from the white curtains and told Ron and Hermione that the visit time was over. Harry gave them his farewell before collapsing in the bed, totally drained from energy after such long day.

_I wonder how soft Hermione's breasts are_…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A lot of thing happened since the public return of Lord Voldemort. In Hogwarts, for example, many children were withdraw from Hogwarts from their parent to know what happened, especially Slytherin's one, whose they all had long talk with their parents about the hot topic. Albus Dumbledore was seen less and less in the domains of Hogwarts, his presence was required in the ministry a lot of times to talk about the whole incident, still, no public display of knowledge of Voldemort's return was given by the ministry. That made Harry very angry. Also, Barty Crouch Jr. was found to be the culprit of the Triwizard Cup's modification, but he escaped the very day of the big incident, his Polyjuices flasks were found shattered in the floor of his office. At least, the real Alastor Moody was found in the castle and transferred the same day to St. Mungo's. And last but not least, Harry was the center of attention as always, everyone wanted to see "The Hero" in the infirmary, but a glare from the Poppy stopped them from entering to Harry's small room(if anyone could call four closed curtains a room). The little visits that they had were mostly from his friend from Gryffindor. His best friends Ron and Hermione, Neville, the twins, and surprisingly some girls from the upper classes of Gryffindor as Romilda Vane, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson.

It feels good knowing that there was still people supporting him after he heard a lot of people saying that he was a liar and Voldemort never returned, still, Harry couldn't care less.

_Fools._

Still Harry knew that something happened that fateful day, something very important. He didn't know how or what, but he could felt that something happened. Harry couldn't describe very well the feeling, but it was like a huge burden was lift from his shoulders. Harry felt lighter than usual, his mind now processed everything, inclusive small details that he never picked around. Small details like how nice Fleur's hips swayed when she walked away from him one day after visiting him in the hospital, or how very nice it feels when one of the girls hugged him and her breasts were pressed against his back. Still, Harry knew that in the moment when Voldemort touched his scar, something shattered in his mind, in a positive way.

_Maybe our link was broken or something._

It was only after a whole week under the care of madam Pomfrey that he was allowed to leave the infirmary. His bones felt like brand new and his back no longer hurt, still he could tell that there was a scar in it. Surprisingly, Dumbledore didn't visited him once during his stay in the hospital, and more surprisingly was that he wasn't hurt or angry with that, in fact, he was relieved, he didn't wanted to talk with anybody about the matter again.

After leaving the infirmary one of the twin remarked that his behavior had changed, and in fact, he was correct. Everyone was surprised how Harry was now. More confident, smoother and eager than before, his posture was no longer one of a beaten and wasted boy, instead one of pure confident and sometimes smugness, especially when he humiliated Malfoy once when he implied that Harry was a liar and a murderer. Harry joked a lot more than before, and his naïve and loss attitude was now one of pure triumph and power. Neville was touched when Harry asked him to teach him about Noble etiquette and modals.

Since Harry left the infirmary and he was reintroduced to the school again, Harry could felt a change in the air. It was mostly from the student, it wasn't until he was eating happily after being released for first time that he noticed the change in the students' behavior.

Firstly, it was the Hufflepuff who changed more. During his first day of being released, a lot of people from Hufflepuff went to see him before he could reach the Gryffindor Tower. Mostly all of them started to shook his hand and they shocked him when the prefect told him that the Hufflepuff House had his support in one hundred percent. Harry was deeply touched by the act of kindness and politely said that he was very sorry for the loss of Cedric in their house. Not longer, a lot of girls break down and all the males started to comfort the girls. Harry had the good/back luck to comfort a very teary Susan Bones who hold him like a lifetime threat. After everyone calm down, Harry promised to throw a party in Cedric' memory in the Hufflepuff Headquarter, he initially wanted to pay for all the cost but the Hufflepuff's prefect decided that it would be fifty-fifty, after Harry accepted the deal, he gave them all a farewell wave and left the place with a smile in his face.

The Ravenclaw house was not different and the majority of them invited him to eat at their table to wish their support about Voldemort return. Harry was going to take a seat in the middle of the Ravenclaw dining table when he saw a lonely blonde girl sitting in the far end. Feeling a bit sympathetic with the girl, he sat himself across the cute girl and said.

"Hey, why so lonely here, cutie?" asked Harry with a small smile

Luna, who was humming a little tune, looked up from her plate and brightened a bit when she saw Harry Potter sitting in front of her.

"I usually eat alone, people tends to avoid me, but I like being alone, is way calmer" answered Luna truthfully

Harry tried to not look pissed at the insinuation and controlling himself, he cracked a friendly smile and said.

"You know, in my second year people tends to avoid me too, but you get used to it"

"Really? Ohh I remember, it was when the Chamber of Secrets was open, a lot people said that you were the second coming of Salazar Slytherin" said Luna with a small glare at the Slytherin table

"Yeah, good old times…Hey you know, the Hufflepuff are holding a party soon, and they said I could bring anyone I wanted, why you don't come so we can know each other better?" said Harry with a flirtatious grin

"A party? I love parties!" chirped Luna with a big smile, then she blushed a bit and looked away "Do you really want me to be there or is just a bad prank?" she said with a small voice

"A prank? Of course of not! I think you're very cute and well, something tell me that you're a very interesting girl" replied Harry with a wink

Luna looked a bit taken back by the cute statement so she just nodded heartily.

"Great, the party is two night from now, in the Hufflepuff Common Room, the password will be 'Audax Fidelis', I'll be expecting you there" said Harry with a wink before leaving the table

Harry was heading back to his Common Room and he felt two hands in each of his shoulders and then, the Weasley twins face came to light.

"We couldn't help Harrykins-"

"But notice of how eager are you at picking girls-"

"So I and my brother Gred will like to discus about-"

"How you're making it harder to us to catch good girls"

Harry looked between the two twins with a small grin and then he started to laugh.

"Don't worry guys, I'm testing the grounds, after my hand get a grip of every good looking girl in the school I'll settle for one, and then, the path is clean to you both" replied Harry with a grin, both twins had the same shocking expression and then, they laugh at full force

"Oh Harry, you humour is something-"

"From another planet, that was a good joke"

"But it's no joke-" started Harry

"Oh yes it is, if you think-" one of the twin interrupted

"you can get any girl you're very wrong-"

"Especially if you are going for a Slytherin" ended one of the twins

Harry looked at the Weasley pair with a challenge glare and held his hand

"I bet I can get one girl of each house within a range of 1 month" started Harry

The twins looked at each other, before breaking in identical grin.

"Is a deal" said one of the twins while shaking Harry's hand

Harry was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Ah, before I forgot, technically after the whole Voldemort incident, I was named champion along with Cedric, and well, his father didn't really felt like taking the money, so I ended up with it, and knowing you guys need money for the joke shop…" Harry trailed off

The twins exchanged looks, their face full of shock and uncertain.

"Harry, we're deeply touched by your offer-"

"But we really don't ne-"

"Non-senses, think of it as a way of repaying all of the time you've helped me, also, I don' feel good with the money too, I think you two could make a better use of it" said Harry with a smile

The twins thought about the offer for a moment, before one of them nodded hesitating.

"Well, it's sealed, I'll contact you both when I've the time" and with that Harry disappeared in the mass

"Forge, you think we should have warned Harry about the Slytherin's girls"

"Maybe Gred, I feel a bit guilty after the money offer"

"I do too brother, let play some explosive poker to shake off the feeling"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Come on, what the hell are you doing there? Fighting a Boggart?" said Harry irritated

"Hold on, I can't find my potion book" grumbled Ron as he searched his book in his trunk

"Hermione will be furious is we're late, especially if Snape find us!" said Harry with a small glare

"Wait! I know it is here, let's see…here! Potion book 4th grade, let's go!" yelled Ron from the dormitory

Harry nodded, as Ron walked at his side to the potion room Harry saw a very angry looking Hermione in the common room door.

"Harry! At this pace we're going to be late!" yelled Hermione as she grabbed both males from the arm and dragged them outside

"Hey! That hurt 'Mione, I'm not made of steel" said Harry as he wiped out the dust of his sleeve

"You know, Draco was about to throw you a spell when you said that his father looked like a clown in his Death Eater robes" commented Hermione as she started to calm down

"Yeah, but it was funny, right Ron?" asked Harry as he looked at his friend, who was some step behind fastening his laces

"Hol' on guise, I got 'dis" replied Ron with his wand in his mouth

"Seriously, Ron!" growled Hermione, she pointed his wand at Ron's shoes and said.

"_Illigo_"

Ron's shoes were laced immediately and he looked a Hermione with an apologetic glare.

"Just let's go" said Harry breaking the silence

The Golden Trio entered the silent class, Snape nowhere to see. Swiftly, they took their seat in the class happy to be on time, until…

"Potter! Weasley! Granger! Detention after class for being late" Snape's voice echoed in the room

"What! But we got on time!" grumbled Ron in his seat

"Don't tell lies Weasley, I saw your entering the class just a second ago, I've got permission from the Headmaster to be late, so I'm justified, I couldn't say the same for the three of you" replied Snape with a smug smirk "Now, everyone open their book in the page no. 300, today's theme is 'Dangers of brewing in the wild'…"

Ron hit his head against the seat, murmuring incoherencies like 'Greasy git' and 'I wish I could throw you a bludger to your face' but Harry paid no mind, he knew that Snape would do everything to torture them with one of his detentions.

_One day I'll get you Jewish git, one day…_

After their detention, which was full of pot cleansing, flask packing and well, MORE pot cleansing, the Gryffindor trio made their way to the Great Hall. During the dinner, Dumbledore interrupted everyone to talk about what really happened in the graveyard. Many people whispered among themselves, especially after Dumbledore revealed that the Ministry didn't want the students to know about the matter. It wasn't until the mention of Barty Crouch Jr. and his rol as Professor Moody during the year that everyone actually paid attention and some send glares at Harry, who was looking at Dumbledore with an angry expression. Eventually, Dumbledore ended his speech with an announcement about Cedric's departure, which was a memorial feast that was going to be held in his honour. Everyone thought about Dumbledore's speech, before they all left to their respective rooms. Harry was the last one to leave, his mind racing with about the ministry and their plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked at himself in a mirror. His face looked normal, like any teenager in the school. He had a jet black hair, like mostly all. His eyes were emerald green, like anyone in the school, and his face was shaped like any other male in the school, yes, Harry had a normal face. Expect for his lightning bolt-shaped scar. And the big red mark in his left cheek. Currently, Harry was touching his red-coloured face after being slapped by a girl, a Slytherin girl. Daphne Greengrass to be exact.

Harry thought that he could have a date with the blonde haired girl, but after seeing that she wasn't falling for his Pottercharm, he tried to act and he put his arm around her waist.

Big. Fat. Mistake.

Harry cringed inwardly at the furious expression she wore after he touched her. Yeah, like she was made of gold. Still, Harry felt humiliated and a bit hurt of not getting the Ice Queen for a date. After all, he was Harry Bloody Potter, savior of fucking England. Why any girl wouldn't like to be with him? Harry huffed, joke's on her, he didn't even wanted to be with her.

_Maybe I could try to get her young sister._

Harry looked at himself in a mirror. His face looked normal, like any teenager in the school. He had a jet black hair, green eyes, a badass lightning bolt-shaped scar, and round shaped glasses.

Classy as fuck.

His face was normal expect for the two big red mark in both of his cheeks. Harry smiled despite the pain. After being hit by Astoria Greengrass, she eventually apologized and accepted his date in the end.

Harry was a happy man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Harry looked at his companions in the Hogwart's Express compartment. Firstly, there was a grumpy looking Ron, a slightly bothered Hermione and a happy looking Astoria Greengrass attached at his arm. Harry wished to know how he ended up in this mess.

Harry could feel Ron growl as Astoria started to rub her left against his face. It wasn't like he was complaining or anything, just that the presence of his best friends was…unneeded in the moment.

_I told them, I fucking told them that I had company. They could have listened to me!_

"Harrrrry, would you write to me in vacations?" purred Astoria as she started to kiss his face

"Ye-Yeah, sure baby" stuttered Harry as he tried to suppress a moan

_Think of brooms, think of brooms, think of brooms…._

"You two could at least get a room" started Ron with a frown

"I-I told yo-you I ha-had c-company" said Harry weakly as Astoria began to touch all over his body with her petite hands

"Yeah, but we thought it was something different, not that you two would be having sex in the compartment" interjected Hermione while looking up from her book

Harry blushed hard and he could see that Astoria was blushing too. She was thirteen for Merlin's sake! How could she know so much?

_Not that I'm complaining, though._

"I think I'm going to the bathroom, excuse me baby" said Harry in a hurry as he quickly left Astoria from his lap and left the compartment.

Astoria looked at Hermione with a frown.

"You know, you could have told me to stop, it wasn't necessary to embarrass my poor boyfriend like that" said the girl

"Yes I could, but now that Harry is gone I want to know how did you two got together" said Hermione with a questioning glare

"Oh you know Harry, he fell under my beauty spell and asked me in a date" said Astoria with an air of greatness "I can see with he didn't ask you in a date, you're pretty plain to be a 4th year student"

"Why you like…"

Ron looked amused at the exchange, and grabbing a chocolate frog from his pocket, he munched happily as he watched the two girls insult each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry Potter, just the man we wanted to see" said a voice from Harry's back

"Fred, George, can I can do for you guys…" replied Harry nervously as he washed his face

"Oh you know, we wanted to talk-"

"About a little bet we made back in time-"

"Were someone said that he could get-"

"At least 1 girl of each House in less than-"

"1 month" ended one of the twins

Harry looked at the door which was closed with a lock spell.

"Damn…Well, what about I invite you two to a Muggle Movie Theater and we forget this silly bet…" said Harry lamely

"Not so fast, young Padawan-"

"Don't think we haven't gone to a cinema before-"

"Still, we're thrilled with your proporsal"

Both twins wore identical grin. To tell the truth, they actually didn't care for the bet since Harry helped them with the money for the Joke Shop, but it was funny to see Harry get a nervous, so they went along with it.

"Really? I get away like this?" asked Harry incredulous as he wiped his hands

"You invitation is deeply appreciated, we can't just ignore it-"

"Still we're intrigued with you, you've been with the same girl and a Slytherin nonetheless"

"Oh well, you see, the story is a bit funny…" chuckled Harry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke from his dream as the Hogwart Express made his stop. His eyes fluttered open and he could smell the vanilla shampoo in the air.

"Come on Harry, we're here" said Ron as he started to pack his things

Harry nodded absently, his body felt a little numb. He looked around and found himself alone with his girlfriend, Ron was leaving the compartment and Hermione nowhere in sight.

_What th-_

"Tori, can you move, please?" asked Harry tiredly

"Naw, I like this position"

Harry blushed a bit as his companion started to rub her face in his chest.

_Control yourself Harry, think of puppies and and…dragons! Yes dragon, and cats…McGonagall._

Harry shrouded inwardly, he really didn't need that mental image.

"Baby, your parents are waiting for you outside, we're at the station"

Finally, Astoria moved herself from Harry with a frown and started to pack her things.

_Meh, women…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked around the station for the Weasley family, the place was full of people, more than before.

_Maybe they're just scared for their children, with Voldemort in the run and all…_

"Harry, over here!" yelled a familiar maternal voice

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley, how ar-Uff" Harry was suddenly trapped by two arm, his precious oxygen cut from his lungs

"I-I missed y-you too, Mrs. Weasley" breathed Harry

"Harry, you're starting to turn blue" said Ginny with a small giggle

"Oh sorry darling, it just with all the buss about Voldemort we were very preoccupied for you, right dear?"

"Oh? Yes, very preoccupied" nodded absently Arthur Weasley "Hey Harry, aren't those your relatives?"

Harry looked where Mr. Weasley was pointing to see a very grumpy Vernon Dursley in the far away, Petunia and Dudley at his side.

"Oh, yeah, well I think this is a goodbye, see ya boys, girls" waved Harry as he picked up his trunk.

"Bye Harry, don't forget to visit The Burrow!"

The Weasley farewells we're muffed as Harry headed to the exit.

_Well, at least think year couldn't turn worse…_

"Hey darling, is true that you're dating Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, he is so sweet and-Harry over here! Meet my parents!" Astoria's voice was heard not a far

Harry looked up to see a tall well-endorsed man in a dark green suit looking at him with a glare, his face showing anything but happiness, Astoria clanged happily from his arm and waving at him.

_Oh no, nonononono-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Stop making that face boy, I don't want you to be all angsty in my house" grumbled Vernon as he drove

Harry snorted but said nothing, he wasn't in the mood

"What's wrong with you? You better start to show some modals" said Petunia with a glare

"Yeah, sure, whatever"

Vernon looked like he was about to explore but he calmed himself for his family's sake.

_If they think I'll be their house elf this year they're wrong. Dobby will be sure of that…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Some month later…

Harry was reading the newpaper calmly, his feet over the table, a small breakfast at his side.

Nobody would ever expect Harry to be in that position, not in his relative house to be fair. But since the end of his 4th year, he couldn't help but don't give a fuck about them. It was like magically his mind no longer cared about what could happen if the Ministry found him like this. He was Harry Bloody Potter, nobody could say anything to him anyway.

Vernon glared at his nephew from the living room. The little maggot has started to act strangely since his return, the little scared body that he had raised disappeared in the air and a boastful copy of him was here.

The little shit even had said something about blackmail!

Vernon said once about what would happen if he told his folk about his behavior in the house, his response still send a shiver to his spine.

"_If someone comes here by any mean because of you, I'll tell everybody about your neglect of taking caring of me. You would be in jail before you could spell the word 'Boy'"_

The boy was in fact, an enigma.

"You continue to stare at me like that and I'll burn down your house" said Harry nonchalant without looking up from his newspaper

Vernon huffed and said nothing before turning on the TV. The little shit has a big mouth.

The sound of the doorbell echoed in the house. Vernon was about to get the door when a glare from the boy stopped him.

Harry raised an eyebrow and headed to the door. The sight of his godfather made him smile.

"Sirius!"

"Pup! How's going on?" said Sirius Black while he gave his godson a small hug

"Very nice actually, I was wondering when you will come. Give me a minute"

Harry headed to the dining room and with a snap of fingers, Dobby appeared in the scene.

"Master Harry Potter has called Dobby, what he can do for Master?" asked the small green elf

"You know the drill, I'm going out, watch the family for me. No calls, no mails, no talks with neighbours, I'm clear?" said Harry with a commanding voice

"Of course, Dobby will watch the house while Master is outside, no need to worry" said the before giving a small bow to disappear again.

Harry went to the door again, his godfather waiting him with a big grin and a bag of money in the hand.

"What's the money for?" asked Harry as he closed the door

"Oh, you don't remember? We agreed to go to the Boxing Club in the end. The money is for the bets!" responded Sirius with a thumb up

"Ohh, true. And what else we have for today?"

"What, do you want more?" asked Sirius

"Of course. We could go to a Night Club in the night, muggle girls sure knows how to dress well" said Harry with a predatory smirk

"Oh, Harry! If it wasn't for your eyes I could've sworn you were James in his teens" said Sirius laughing

"You know, I got more from my father than his looks" replied Harry smugly while they walked down the street

The evening was exciting for Harry. He only has seen muggle fights in the TV, but seeing it live it was far by better. There was a slight trouble with Harry's age at the entrance, but with Sirius smooth talking, they let him enter. The fight was rough, both men were huge, like Crabbe and Goyle but with muscles instead of fatness. Harry screamed in delight when Jeff Brown, the fighter he has put his bet, gave his opponent a strong punch in the jaw. It wasn't until the ninth round when Brown grabbed his opponent from the back and applied a strong punch in the head and the match was won by knockout that Harry and Sirius started to celebrate. They began to dance in the seats, jumping and singing old English songs.

"I told you pup! I told you to have faith in Brown!" cheered Sirius as he picked up the bags of money from the receptionist

"True that, now we need to waste all this muggle cash. I say Italian food" said Harry happily while he walked in the soon-to-be night day.

"Italian food it is then"

The two men entered a restaurant named "La Capanna". The restaurant was full of muggles, Harry saw an empty table and nodded to Sirius to take some menus.

"Are you sure that Dumbledore is okay with you leaving the house?" asked Sirius as he read his menu

"Sort of, we haven't spoken since I left Hogwarts at the end of the year" replied Harry with a shrug

They both decided to not talk about the thread again and just enjoy the night.

It was nice, just to sit and taste a good piece of pizza just your godfather. Harry couldn't be happier. No rules, no stupid people staring at your scar, no bloody Voldemort murdering people around. Just a cold night, a good meal and what you left for family.

Excluding the Dursley.

"Hey pup, are you up for the Night Club? I feel pretty young tonight" said Sirius as he threw his arm in the air

"Yeah sure, let's me get call the waitress"

A young brunette girl approached the table with their bill in a small stray.

"Here you are, Sir" said the girl with a wink

"Ahh, the food was excellent, take this for the good service" said Sirius as he put a handful of dollars in her hand

"Oh thanks, maybe I could show you what other services I offer" said the girl with a small giggle

"Stop it Sirius, I don't want to see my Godfather flirting with a girl half of his age" said Harry while imitating having nauseas

"Shut up" said Sirius playfully while graving his godson

_You will be so proud James, you son is becoming a man._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was having the time of his life when a sudden yell from his godfather made him stop dancing with a pretty muggle girl. Harry looked at his godfather questionably, Sirius' face was full of concern. Harry excused himself as he made his way to Sirius, said man was nervously rocking back and forward.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" asked Harry as he approached the exit

"There's something wrong in Privet Drive, I got a call from Dumbledore" replied Sirius as the two men left the Club

"D-Dumbledore? Tell me Sirius, what happened"

Sirius looked around, his face becoming pale, he searched for prier but seeing no one he sighed.

"It's your cousin, he was attacked by a Dementor" said Sirius concerned

Harry was shocked, his mind was a maelstrom.

_Dementors? What the hell are Dementors doing in Privet Drive?_

"Ho-How is he?" said Harry, not really concerned about his cousin but how a Dementor ended up there

"Shaken, apparently he was caught in a corridor not far from your house. Voldemort knows Harry, he knows where you are hiding" said Sirius while he hugged Harry

Harry just looked at his godfather, his world coming down.

_I knew today was too good to be real. There isn't one day that Voldemort can't ruin._

"They k-kissed him?" asked Harry in a small voice

"Nearly, he barely talks. Come on, we've to get out of here" said Sirius as he walked down the cold streets

Harry ran behind Sirius. The night was getting colder by the minute. Each step was like a mile, the clouds became gray, and the air made Harry shiver.

"W-Where are we heading?" asked Harry as he tried to not frightened

Sirius stopped, and grabbing Harry's arm, he said.

"To the Headquarter, Grimmauld Place" Sirius's voice was muffled as both men disappear in the air, a Dementor passed by around the corner where they had stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**Okay, this was the recapitulation of my previous story, slightly edited from the original plot but the end would be the same nonetheless. Ideas are always welcome, especially for little quirks from character that I tend to forget. Any question, ask away. Also I'm not entirely sure about the pairing, it may vary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Harry never really liked the feeling of Apparition. It always made him feel funny, like someone was punching his guts with a bat. So naturally, when Sirius grabbed his arm and appeared them both outside a strange neighborhood, he couldn't help but fall down in the cold ground.

"Merlin! that hurts, Sirius" growled as he tried to stand from the dirty ground

Harry looked around, the place emanated a grim feeling, the houses were in very poor shape, and mostly all had broken windows and old-looking doors. Harry shivered, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Are you okay, Harry? You look a bit pale" asked Sirius while he searched for something in his pocket

Harry watched silently as Sirius took a silver lighter from his pocket, his face serene.

"Isn't a bit late to smoke a cigarette?" joked Harry with a cold laugh

Sirius said nothing as he raised the lighter and clicked it. One by one, the street lamps went out by each click from the lighter. It wasn't until the only sources of light in the street were the waning moon and some curtained windows that Sirius stopped.

"It's never too late for a good smoke" said Sirius with a small smirk "Now, what you're going to see is only available for magical folks. Come on, take this"

Sirius took a paper from his shirt and handed it to Harry.

"Don't read it out loud, memorize it" whispered Sirius

Harry nodded and opened the grumpy paper.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"Ready? Okay, now think about what you read" said Sirius as he took the paper from Harry's hand and burned it with his wand-tip

Harry thought about the message and as he reached the part of the location, a crude-looking door appeared out of nowhere between two houses, followed by walls and a window full of moss. The disgusting smell of trash filled Harry's nostrils.

"There wasn't a cleaner Headquarter? I mean, look at this"

Sirius shrugged and walked up in the discolored stone steps in the ground without a care. Harry followed him and waited expectantly for something to happen.

Suddenly, Sirius raised his wand and tapped softly it against the old door. Harry heard some metallic clicks in theother side, the sound of a clatter of a chain aswell. Then, the door opened and Lupin's face came in view.

"Sirius, Harry! Thanks God you're both okay, come in, everybody is waiting inside"

Remus stepped aside so both men could come in. Sirius gave a small wave before walking up. Harry hesitated.

"Come on, Harry. The place is safe" reassured Sirius with a small smile

Harry nodded. He walked in the darkened hall while giving a grin to Remus as he passed. Sirius closed the door immediately, and then, hall became pitch black at once.

"Nice to see you" whispered Harry as he walked side by side with his father's old friend

"Same here, you got all us preoccupied. Now, hold on" replied Remus as he placed his wand over Harry's head

Harry felt something flowing through him, and he knew that the Disillusion Charm was lifted.

"That was weird" said Harry while he tried to glare to Remus in the darkness

"Tune it down you two, we can talk later" said Sirius as he created a small light in his wand-tip.

Harry knew that Sirius was a bit stressed after the night. So he remained silent during the meantime. The hall was filled with old paintings hanging in the wall. The wall's tapestries were ripped from the bottom, making the hall looking like a haunted place. Harry understood in that moment that the house belonged to the Black family. It was too dark and grim to be owned by a light-sided family.

"Everybody was concerned about you and Sirius. We thought the Dementors had caught you two" said Remus quietly

"You must be shitting me. Those cloaked fools wouldn't even try to stare at me if they were any smart" replied Harry smugly

The three men reached a blackened door in the hall's end; the usual round silver knock in the door replaced with a snake-shaped one.

Sirius nodded in Remus' and Harry's direction before opening the door. The outcome wasn't what Harry has thought.

The place was filled with wizards and witches. Two big couches were placed facing each other, both filled with wizards. Each one stopped what they were doing and looked at the three men in the door. Each one wore different reactions, but Harry could see relief in all of them.

Harry was about to walk in when Sirius step in front of him, and said.

"Now, before everyone start to tell Harry and I how much you all love and missed us deeply, I think we should let Harry rest upstairs, so you can start bombarding the shit out of him with questions in the morning" said Sirius with a voice that didn't held room for discussion

Everyone nodded, not taking of their eyes from Harry's form, who was not affected by the stares in the slightest.

"Thanks for your concern Sirius" Harry said as he stepped from behind him "But, I really don't feel that tired. The night is pretty young"

Harry looked at the people in the room. He could see Mrs. Weasley and what he supposed to be was the real Alastor Moody, but everyone else was a stranger to him.

"Harry Potter, pleased to meet you all, Still, I suppose you all know who I'm" said Harry with a small bow

A big black man wearing purple robes stand up from one of couch. Harry could see that he was important, his aura emanated leadership and knowledge.

"Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, finally I can meet you Mr. Potter" said the man with a very deep voice "I got the information that your relative's neighborhood was raided by Dementors not so long ago. We all are relieved to see you and Mr. Black safe"

Harry gave the man a nod. The bloke looked fine.

One by one, the people in the room started to greet Harry and Sirius, both embarrassed by all the fuzz and concerned words.

So far, Harry met that night some interesting people: Mr. Shacklebolt, the real Alastor Moody (who was by far more paranoid than the fake one), a funny woman called Nymphomadora Tonks, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Mr. Podmore and Hestia Jones.

Harry saw the worried look that Mrs. Weasley gave him each ten seconds, but he was more worried about her state, she looked really pale and thin compared to past years.

"Harry, sweetie, why you don't go upstairs to rest? The kids are there waiting for you, they were very worried for you" said Mrs. Weasley with a fake sweet voice

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. He was indeed tired, and also a bit drained by the turns from that night.

Harry made his farewell to everyone before walking up the stairs in the house. Harry walked the dark halls of the second floor swiftly, each step making a small crack sound in the wood. Harry walked and walked until he heard voices behind an old door. Harry realized that he had reached his destiny and knocked two times the door.

Harry heard Ron's voice in the other side, and suddenly, all movements ceased inside the room, Harry chuckled.

"The pizza is here, it would be five galleons" said Harry with a fake business tone

It was then when the door opened, and a too-familiar bushy haired girl appeared at the door.

"Harry, is that you?" asked Hermione relieved

"No, I'm Santa Claus, of course it's me" replied Harry before being engulfed by two arms, his sight blocked by a mass of brown hair.

"Oh Harry! We were so worried! You don't know how preoccupied I was when Dumbledore came and told us that your cousin was attacked by a Dementor, I suspect the worst" Hermione's voice was muffled as she started to sob uncontrollably

"Awww come on, you really wouldn't tell me that you thought that I was in real danger. I've been with Sirius the whole day until now, even without him I could handle those shits" replied Harry with a soothing voice

"Harry, language" replied Hermione with a small smile in her lips "I think Ron has been a very bad influence for you"

"Hey!" protested Ron with indignation "He's the Death Magnet, not me"

"Nice to see you too, mate" said Harry as he got Hermione off of him "To tell the truth, is not my fault thatVoldemort has a Michael Jackson's complex"

"Michael who?" came Ginny's voice from the bathroom's door

"Forget it. Hi, Ginny" said Harry with a small wave

Ginny turned pink when she realized that she was in her nightgown. Harry turned to look around and saw an old bed in the room, his trunk and Hedwig's cage in the top of the bed.

"Some members of the Orden of the Phoenix were send to your relative's house for your things" said Hermione confirming his suspicions "Hedwig wasn't in a very good mood after you left her alone, so I let her free before you came"

Harry mouthed a small 'thanks you' before collapsing in his bed.

"Fred and George are coming back soon, you should see all the good product they've made in the vacations, they're amazing!" said Ron as he lay down in his own bed "Mom is furious because she doesn't know where they got all the money for their products"

Harry laughed softly. He couldn't be happier for the twins, he never doubted that they deserved the money.

"They just needed a small push to shine, I only hope that I don't become a target" said Harry as he took off his shirt

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione blushing at the sight of a shirtless Harry

Harry grinned at Hermione while pointing at himself.

"Don't tell me you don't know that I sleep naked?" said Harry as he covered himself with the bed's covers

Hermione yelped and turned his back to Harry as she heard the sound of his jeans hitting the ground.

"HARRY! There is a woman in the room" practically yelled Hermione with a huge blush in her face

"I'm sorry but I can't sleep with clothes, I get all sweaty" said Harry while he tried to not laugh

Ron looked amused and at the same time a bit angry with Harry. He couldn't place the feeling of seeing Hermione looking at the half-naked figure of his friend.

Harry laughed silently as he configured himself a pajama.

"Oh Hermione, you're so easy to tease" said Harry as he took off the covers "You should have seen your face"

"That wasn't funny Harry" said Hermione still flushed "Imagine what would have happened if Ginny saw you like that, or worse, what your 'girlfriend' would say if she knew that you were naked in front of a girl"

Harry became white in an instant. He had forgotten about Astoria.

_The problem isn't the girl, Hermione, the problem is how you would find my body after her family found about it…_

"Speaking of Greengrass, how come that you started to dating her?" asked Ron suspicious

"Well you know, I tried to date her sister Daphne who is in our same year, but after a very bad move, she rejected me. So naturally, I tried to date her sister, at first she rejected me, but later it turned that she wanted to date" said Harry as he began to feel sleepy

Ron snorted.

"I understand that, but with a snake? You could have do better" said Ron with a small glare "I'm sure I overheard George saying that Susan Bones has a crush on you"

"Really? Well to tell the truth, I had a bet with Fred and George. I said I could date one girl of each house in less than a month" said Harry with a shrug

"If that's true, then why didn't you broke up with Greengrass?" said Hermione a bit furious, she couldn't understand how Harry could be so heartless about women

"I tried! Several times to be fair! But every time I tried to tell her she would go all sweet and her sister's words would come to my mind…"

_Harry was walking through the fields of Hogwarts aimlessly, after a boring class of DADA without a teacher, he wantedto be alone for some time. Harry sat down against a tree, he watched as the leaves danced in the air without a care in the world._

_Harry was in his own world, watching the landscape when a firm grip in his sleeve shook him off into reality. No later, he was face to face with a very murderous-looking Daphne Greengrass._

"_Daphne, what's bring you here?" said Harry trying to not look nervous, to tell the truth, Daphne was the only girl in Hogwarts that made him nervous, besides McGonagall_

"_Oh? Nothing important. Just to remind you that if you broke my sister's heart, I'm going to hex to from here to Bulgaria if is necessary" replied Daphne with venom, her gaze never leaving Harry_

"_D-Don't worry, I'll treat her well" said Harry with his hands raised in surrender_

"_You better will, Potter" said Daphne before releasing Harry "Don't even think about toying with Tori's feelings, she's a sweet and naïve girl for being with you. My dad warned me about your father's reputation as a player, I'll be watching you closely"_

_And with that, Daphne stomped out leaving no arguments for Harry, who suddenly realized that he was in very deep shit._

_**If Voldemort don't kill me before I finish Hogwarts, I'm sure Greengrass would likely do**__._

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't know the situation was THAT complicated" said Ron shivering unconsciously

"It is" said Harry as he yawned loudly

Everybody wished their Goodnights after that. Harry tried to sleep, but the same thought come over and over again in his head. Finally he fell in the realms of dream with ton of questions in his mind, one stronger than all of them.

_Who had let the Dementors roam free in Privet Drive?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry? Harry wake up, it's ten already" said a feminine voice

"I don't want aunt Petunia" moaned Harry in his sleep as he rolled over

"Harry, I'm not your aunt" tried Hermione again as she shook Harry softly

"Leave me alone" snapped Harry grumpy

Harry tried to cover himself with the bed sheets, but Hermione has another plan.

"Harry! Voldemort at twelve'o clock!" screamed Hermione in Harry's ear

She was about to move when Harry jumped out of the bed, his wand already in his hand pointing wildly everywhere under the white sheets.

"I'm going to finish you off, you fucker!" Harry yelled as he fought with the bed sheet to see his enemy

Hermione looked a Harry shocked, before laughing hysterically at him.

"Oh Harry, you're such a funny guy"

Harry looked at Hermione annoyed as he threw the white sheets in the ground.

"Ha. Ha. You should be a comedian witch" said Harry as he searched for some clothes in his trunk "What happened to the 'I'm always serious and never joking around' Hermione I knew"

"Oh, it was a little vengeance for yesterday" said Hermione with a smirk "Also, Sirius told me that you needed to wake up anyway, he wanted to talk with you"

"Where are the others at?" asked Harry as he stood up and made his bed

"Eating downstairs" replied Hermione as she walked out "Don't take too long"

Harry made his way to the living room, when he bumped in someone as he passed the main room.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't saw you th-"

"Clumsy as always, Potter" interrupted Severus Snape annoyed

Harry looked at Snape surprised, than surprise became anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Harry angrily

"That's nothing of your business" replied Snape a bit angry himself with the disrespectful brat

"As a matter of fact, it's. You're in my godfather's house" said Harry with a smirk

Snape looked at him with daggers in his eyes, but said nothing.

"I asked you someth-"

"Calm down, Potter. Show some respect, first" said Snape as he drew out his wand

"We aren't at the school anymore. You're nothing but just another person to me now" said Harry as he drew out his wand too

"Now, you don't want to know what would happen if you casted a simple 'Reparo' spell with the wand of yours" said Snape smugly

"To tell the truth I do, but seeing you under debris by my wand would worth being under the ministry for underage use of magic" replied Harry with a smirk

The exchange was interrupted when Mrs. Weasley appeared in the scene and dragged Harry to the living room, while muttering a small apologize to Severus.

"Now Harry, don't be so rude to Severus, after all, he's in our side since a long time ago" said Mrs. Weasley as she started to pour some chocolate milk in an empty cup "Fred and George have been asking for you, I wonder what those two want with you"

Harry looked around the table to see Ron and Ginny already in the table, there were some other members of the Order there. Harry saw a third red-headed man sitting in the near-end.

"Hey, you must be Harry, nice to meet you, I'm William, but you can call me Bill" said the man with a grin

"Nice to meet you too" said Harry as he sat besides the strange man "You're the curse breaker"

"Yes I am" replied Bill as he sipped his coffee.

Harry looked at Bill, the guy sure knew how to dress well. Dragon's skin boots, long hair, dark-red robes. The man has style!

"Nice earring" said Harry as he took a sip from his coup

"Thanks, it's a dragon fang" said Bill as he showed the earring "Mr. Black told me that you two went to a muggleFight Club, is that true?"

Soon enough, the two men were into a heavy conversation, about: men fighting each others, earrings, and of course, women.

"Fleur told me a lot about you, she said that you were very brave" stated Bill amused

"Oh, well, I saved her sister in the second task" said Harry nonchalant "Still, you don't think she's hot?"

"Are you crazy? Of course I do, and between you and me, I think she's perfect for child-bearing, you just need to take look at her hips" whispered Bill while looking around for snoops

When Hermione entered the living room after getting a good shower, she didn't expect to see Harry and Ron's older brother, Bill Weasley, giggling like schoolgirls in the table while pointing at each other.

"Seriously Harry, you're the coolest. Dating a Slytherin while being a Gryffindor is practically being suicidal" said Bill loudly as he lifted his arms up and down like a reverence

"Really? But dating a Veela is a greater accomplishment, they're wild in the bed for what I've heard" replied Harry as he bowed his head while laughing

"Now that you say it, yeah, I'm very cool" said Bill while puffing his chest with his fist

Both men continue to laugh, leaving a very shocked Hermione in the doorstep.

"I know Hermione, it was a real shock to all us how Bill and Harry went along that easily" said Ron a bit jealousy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Harry, what's up?"

Harry looked from the couch where he was resting to see his ex-DADA teacher, Remus Lupin, in the door.

"The usual. Nothing" said Harry as he continued to stare at the old ceiling

Lupin sat down besides Harry, at first he thought that Harry would be jumping in the couch, half expecting a hug, but the reality was different.

"How are you holding?" asked Remus trying to break the silence

"Good" came Harry's short response

Finally, Remus couldn't hold it anymore, and looking at Harry, he asked in a low tone.

"Do you got any news about…you know, the attack?"

Harry finally looked at Remus, and sitting closer, he said.

"Yes, Mad-Eye filled me with a report about it. He said that the attack was planned, because the attack was really close to my relative's house, it wasn't an accident"

"That's what I thought so. Do you know who did it?" asked Remus

"Not officially, but Mad-Eye implies that the Ministry is behind all this, he said that they're the only ones that controls the Dementors" said Harry before looking at the ceiling again

"The ministry? Why would they try to attack a child?" Asked Remus angrily

"Is simple, really. After all the Voldemort fiasco, I'm a threat to the ministry now. I'll not be surprised if they try to get me expelled" said Harry with a frown

"I see. I hope you know that you have all my support, Harry" said Remus with a small grin "After all, and you still are family to me"

Harry gave Remus a toothy smile and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to get ridden that easily, after all, I need to bring down Voldemort first" said Harry while laughing "Now, do you mind telling me if I can leave the house? I want to know where I can get some Lucky Strikes here"

"Lucky Strikes? What kind of potion are those?" asked Remus confused

Harry laughed again.

"They're not potions, they're muggle cigarettes, you know, for smoking"

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN DO YOU SMOKE, HARRY POTTER?" yelled Remus, waking up everybody in the house efficiently

Harry laughed hard at the expression of horror in Remus' face.

"Oh God, you should have seen your FACE!" laughed Harry while wiping an imaginary tear

"Just, do don't it again, Harry" said Remus as he calmed himself down "Your parents would have killed me if they knew I let their son smoke those muggle things, they kill you from inside" said Remus disgusted "Don't even joke like that again, Harry"

"I don't promise anything" said Harry with a dismissing wave as he sat up and left the room

Despite the turn of events, Remus couldn't help but smile softly.

_Just like Prongs. I'm sure you're proud of your son, James, whenever you are._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, up here!"

Harry was wandering around the Black house when he heard someone calling him from upstairs. Harry tried to look who was calling him when the sound of two cracks was heard near him; the Weasleys twins appeared at his side from nowhere.

"What th-Fred! George!" nearly screamed Harry as he grabbed his chest dramatically "I nearly got a heart attack"

"Sorry Harrykins, got overexcited" said Fred with a grin

"So, you two passed the Apparition test I see" said Harry with happily despite he wanted to grab them both and suffocate them "It's looks cool, sadly I really don't get along with Apparition"

"Don't worry, you get used with the time" said George

"Tell me Harry, want to hear about the last news?" said Fred as he put a hand over the teen's shoulder

"News, what news?"

"Oh you know, new products for the future joke shop" said George with a wink, and opening his coat, George showed him a great variation of sweets with different forms and colours attached to the coat.

"Now, what I'm going to show you is a-"

"Fred! George! What are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked downstairs

George panicked and immediately closed his coat, Fred looked for some way of escaping but their mother was already there.

"I think I heard something about a joke shop" said Mrs. Weasley sternly, her eyes darting from Fred to George

"No no, I said…a comedy show, their jokes were the best one, we were going to invite Harry to the show" said Fred nervously.

Mrs. Weasley looked anything but convinced, but she decided to let it drop, for now.

"Sure boys, just don't try anything funny with the muggles, and stop using magic for everything! just because you can use magic now it doesn't that you should use it for everything" said Mrs. Weasley with her hands in her hips "You never saw Charlie charming everything that moved in his path, or Bill appearing each five feet, or Percy-"

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley stopped her rant and her face became ashen, her hands slowly went to her pale face. Fred and George exchanged looks, Harry looked at the scene confused, still he got an idea about what was happening.

"I'm sure that Fred and George will behave, I'm going to make sure of that" said Harry as he looked at the twins for some support

"Yes mum, we will behave like trained soldiers, it's a promise, my officer" said Fred with a military salute

"Now brother, stop doing that if you don't us to be killed in action" said George with a shard tone

Mrs. Weasley looked a bit happier, and left no before telling the trio to not draw attention to themselves in the streets.

"So, Percy is a tough topic?" said Harry as Mrs. Weasley left the hallway

"You've no idea" replied Fred finally serious, a frown in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"So what? I'm in this secret magical club, or no?" asked Harry irritated, Sirius looked unfazed

"That's beyond my power, only Albus can say who enters or not" said Sirius quietly as he poured some Firewhiskyin his glass

Both men were in what it looked a wine room. There were ton of wine casks. There were some shelves with different glasses of all sizes.

Harry throw himself backward in the crimson-red couch. He was angered with not being accepted as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, after all, he was the Chosen One. Everything related to Voldemort was related to him.

"Who else is in the Order?" asked Harry as he took a sip from his drink

"Oh well, there's Ron's older brother, Charlie, who is now living in Rumania. There's also Mundungus Fletcher, old friend of Albus, a bit strange though"

Sirius snapped his fingers and an old pitiful-looking elf appeared in the room.

"What does Kreacher can do for traitor Master?" asked the ugly elf with a small bow

"Be useful for once a bring us two blankets, now, hurry up!" said Sirius with a menacing tone

"As you wish, master" replied Kreacher before disappearing with a pop

Harry looked at Sirius surprised, he never thought that the Black family still owned a house elf.

"So, Kreacher is the house elf?" said Harry with another sip from his drink

"Yeah, bloody stubborn he's. Since I left the Black house to fight Voldemort, the dirty thing started to call me traitor. I don't mind though, he's still useful when he needs to" said Sirius with a shrug

"Maybe you should let him clean the house. That will show him to be more respectful" said Harry with a smirk

"Oh, since when Harry Potter became a dictator?" asked Sirius with a small laugh

"Dictator? Never, is just that I like to be treated properly, I'm from The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, I like feeling appreciated" said Harry with a *cling* sound from his glass

Both men clashed their cups together and drank their alcoholic drink.

"Amen to that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys, about earlier offer, I think we should leave soon, it's starting to get dark" said Harry as he feed Hedwig some meat from dinner's leftovers.

Fred and George, who were playing some magical chess, looked at Harry confused, before realization struck them.

"It was only an excuse Harry, don't worry about it" said Fred unconcerned

"Really? What a pity, I heard that there was a famous muggle comedian in town, I thought that we could have goand enjoy the show" said Harry with a fake long sigh

"Muggle comedian? Who?" asked George now curious

Harry smirked, and grabbing something from his pocket he showed the twins three red tickets.

"His name is Hussell Roward, and from what I've heard, he's pretty good" said Harry with a grin "I think we could get a break and go to release some tension, also, take it as a repayment for losing my last bet"

Fred and George now looked excited, both jumped from the bed and walked up to Harry. Harry gave one ticket to each twin and opening Hedwig's cage, he said.

"The show starts at eleven o'clock, is ten and a half right now, I'm pretty sure that without apparition we should be on time" said Harry as he took out a black jacket from his trunk.

"What about the Order? Do you think Dumbledore will let you leave the house?" said Fred reluctant

"What I do is nothing of Dumbledore's business, I'm in Sirius' house right now, and he said that I could. That's enough for me" explained Harry "So, come on, there's nothing to worry about"

Harry went to the door, his hand in the knob. The twins hesitated before following Harry, who has a happy smile in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So my mum bought a Jacuzzi, and I was in there along with my father and my sister, when my mother decided it would be the ideal moment to say – 'Guess what everyone in this jacuzzi has in common? You've all sucked on my tits."

The crowd laughed, Harry choked in his drink as he started to cough from laughter.

"What the hell is a Jacuzzi?" asked Fred with tears in his eyes

"I don't know brother!" replied George shrugging while laughing again

"Thanks you all for coming, you are the best audience out there, see ya!"

Soon enough, the room was filled with applause as the comedy made his way out of the scenery, wearing a big grin in the face. Harry looked at the twins who were cheering loudly in the wooden bleachers.

"That was great, we should come here more often" said Fred as they made their way out of the room

"Yeah, now to the muggles theme park!" said George while pointing with his finger at the Theme Park in the horizon, Harry had another plan in his mind

"What about if we go to the Night Cl-"

"Harry, Fred, George."

Harry groaned, Lupin has to come in the worst time.

"What's now, Remus?" asked Harry annoyed

Remus raised an eyebrow at the teen antic, Fred and George looking annoyed too now.

"Dumbledore says that you should go back to Grimmaul Place. You need to get your books and equipment for school, the school is starting soon" said Remus with a sigh "I'm sorry, but you need to go back immediately, it's too late and being alone-"

"Hey!"

"I'm not a painting! Or I am one?"

"-at this hour is a bad idea, followers of Voldemort could be roaming here" continued Remus ignoring the twins indignities' cries.

Harry glared at Remus, but said nothing. It wasn't his fault, it was Dumbledore's fault!

"You're right" said Harry after a while "I should better go back"

Remus looked pleased and nodded, just before he was going to leave, Harry grabbed his arm.

"Can you wait here a minute? I need to do something first" asked Harry innocently

"Sure, go on"

Harry held back a smirk as he headed to a small club called 'Red Dragon'. Remus, Fred and George looked at Harry's back confused.

The place was dark, red neon lights could be seen in the window's framework and ceiling. Harry walked up to the counter, where a pretty brunette woman was serving some drinks.

"Hey kid, what brings you here?" asked the woman as she approached Harry

"Where are the dancers at?" asked Harry with a small grin

"Aren't you a bit young for that, kiddo?" said the woman while raising an eyebrow

"Oh, it's not for me, it's for my uncle...Gerald…Ford…Mustang, yeah, that's him, Gerald F. Mustang" said Harry trying to look cool "He got dumped by his girlfriend recently, and he's in need of company now, he's waiting outside for a girl"

Clara looked at Harry not convinced, but it wasn't her business what the kid wanted, as long as he had money.

"I can get you a girl, how much do you uncle have?" asked Clara now interested

"Oh, he has enough to buy the whole bar. Now do you have any pink-haired woman?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Harry walked outside the bar with a pretty women hooked in his arm.

Remus spotted Harry with a young woman not older than thirty, she has a big chest, Bubble-gum pink hair and she was wearing really tight black clothes.

"Harry, who's she?" asked Remus confused, his eyed widened when the woman flew from Harry's arm and landed in his arms

"So you are poor Uncle Gerald? Don't worry honey, I'm going to make you forget that bitch" said Alicia with a giggle "Now, where do you want to go, your place or mine?"

Remus looked panicking at Harry's direction. Harry looked innocently at him, his face neutral, but Remus could see that he was holding his laugh. The Twins connected the dot, and they tried to not laugh at Remus' predicament.

"Yeah, don't worry Uncle Gerald, I'm sure this fine woman will make you forget that pitiful excuse of a woman" said Fred with a fake reassuring voice

"I agree with my brother. We should better leave the new couple alone" said George as he grabbed Harry from his arm

The three boys ran away from Remus, who couldn't think how to get out of this mess.

"It was very kind of your nephew to get your some company in this hard moment. Now, do you want to know what's under this?" purred Alicia as she showed her little-covered chest.

Remus, being Remus, did the only thing that a full grown man could do in the current situation.

He fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**Poor Remus, getting hooked with a sweet girl as Alicia, I'm sure he'll have another 'hard' problem when he wake up *wink*. Another Chapter went by, and I must say that is really funny to write Harry as a prankster.**

**See ya!**


End file.
